


Fudge failure

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baking, Caring, Christmas Fluff, Christmas candy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine attempts to do something nice for his boyfriend…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fudge failure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Fuck!” Gwaine exclaimed. This was not good. He had never made fudge before but he was fairly certain that it wasn’t supposed to taste like burned sugar. Sighing he dumped the contents of the saucepan into the bin and started a fresh batch. This time he wouldn’t leave the stove for anything, he wouldn’t even blink, and the fudge would have his complete attention from the time when the first bubble surfaced to when the mixture was safely poured into the greased tin.

 

This time he actually managed to properly cook the mixture and pull it off the heat in time, only to realize that he’d used all the chocolate to flavour the last batch (well, most of it had gone into the fudge anyway, and the rest he’d eaten himself as a consolation for the failure) and that he didn’t have any more. Quickly he searched the internet to come up with an alternate flavouring and settled for sea salt, as it was apparently in fashion to highlight the sweetness of the fudge by adding something salty. He poured the mixture out into the tin and generously sprinkled flakes of sea salt on top of it. Smiling he sat back, feeling contented with the outcome and that feeling lasted for the whole hour that it took for the candy to cool.

 

Carefully Gwaine bit into the piece of fudge, only to spit it put immediately.

“Yuck!” He’d put on so much salt that the whole thing was inedible. He glared at the rest of the fudge for a split-second before unceremoniously chucking it into the bin to join the burnt mixture.

“Third time lucky” he mumbled, trying to cheer himself up as he started measuring out the ingredients once more. This time he remembered that he was out of flavouring and pulled the saucepan off the heat before dashing off to the store to buy some more chocolate, both for the fudge and for himself.

 

Luck was not on his side. First he’d forgotten his wallet and had to run back home and get it. Then he slipped on a patch of ice outside the store and hurt his hip when he fell. Then a lady snatched the last bar of white chocolate and he had to settle for plain old boring baking chocolate. And to finish off the disastrous day in style he returned home to find that the mixture had split while he was away and, no matter how he tried to reheat it, it wouldn’t come back together again. Cursing loudly Gwaine threw the saucepan and its contents down in the sink and went to throw himself on the bed. His hip really hurt and he was fed up with the whole fucking fudge fiasco that the day had become.

 

“Gwaine?” A hand on his shoulder shook him slightly. “You ok?”

“Mmm, yeah” Gwaine mumbled, still partly in the land of sleep. “You home early, Perce?”

“Not that early” Percival said, indicating the clock on the bedside table.

“Fuck!” Gwaine sat up in alarm. He’d slept for three hours and he hadn’t even begun clearing away the mess that he’d made in the kitchen. He tried to jump off the bed but winced and sat back down when pain shot through his hip.

“Bloody hell” he snapped angrily and his boyfriend sat down beside him.

“How did it happen?” Percival asked nodding towards Gwaine’s hip.

“Long story.”

“Hm. Does that story explain the fact that the kitchen looks like it’s been hit by a tornado?”

“Kind of” Gwaine had to admit sheepishly and then told his boyfriend the whole, embarrassing, frustrating story of how he’d spent his afternoon.

 

By the time that he’d finished, and Percival had stopped laughing at him, he found himself enveloped in a big hug.

“I love you” Percival mumbled, nuzzling his hair. “I love the fact that you thought it was a good idea for you, who normally set the kitchen on fire when attempting to make tea…”

“Hey, that was one time!” Gwaine interrupted.

“... to try and make some candy for your boyfriend, the pastry chef” Percival continued and Gwaine could feel that he was laughing again by the way that his shoulders shook.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you” Gwaine said, feeling hurt, and tried to wriggle his way out of his boyfriend’s arms but Percival held him firmly.

“Thank you, love” he said more seriously and placed a kiss on the top of Gwaine’s head. “I really appreciate the thought. Now let me do something nice for you. You’ve had such a rough day. How about a nice, long bath?”

“That’d be nice” Gwaine said smiling. “If you join me of course.”

“You bet I will” Percival answered and before Gwaine knew what was happening he was being carried bridal style into the bathroom.


End file.
